La maniféstation des personnages
by MikageKun
Summary: Les personnages en ont marre que les fanficieuses les callent entres eux ! Alors ils manifestent !


_**C'est pas de moi mais de Tsuki-neesan ma correctrice =) ! Voila bonne lecture !!**_

_**La manifestation des personnages :**_

_Un jour : _

Une personne est assise sur sa chaise dans sa chambre , l'air rêveur. Cette personne n'est autre que l'auteure.

**L'auteure :** *plongée dans ses pensées*

Un brouhaha s'élève de l'extérieur puis de l'intérieur, se faisant de plus en plus proche.

**L'auteure** : Hein!? C'est quoi tout ce bruit?

**Des voix** : A mort les fanficeuses! On est pas des jouets! Vive la liberté!

**L'auteure :** *se fait attacher sur sa chaise au milieu de la foule qui envahi sa chambre* ah! Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait? Et vous êtes q... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Je rêve! Masi c'est Allen! Et Naruto! Et Sasuke! Et Lavi!Et Bookman! Et Lenalee! Et Komui! Et Road!Et Tyki! Et David! Et Jasdero! Et Skin!Et le compte Millénaire! Et Y... *se fait menacer par Mugen*euh...Kanda! Waaaaaaa! Pincez-moi! Je rêve! *se fait pincer* Ouille! Mais si c'est pas un rêve, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici? Et pourquoi je suis attachée à ma chaise?

**Tous ensemble (sauf peut-être un ou deux des personnages) :** A mort! A mort les fanficeuses! Nous allons te tuer! Pour tous ce qu'elles nous on fait!

**Naruto :** Je veux pas être avec celui que je considère comme mon frère!

**Sasuke (et sa voix qui tue) :** Je ne rentrerais jamais à Konoha. (Le jour ou Sasuke feras une phrase avec un point d'exclamation...)

**Naruto :** Je t'y ramènerais de force!

**Sasuke :** Tu me battras jamais. (Une personne NORMALE n'aurait pas dit ça sur ce ton et aurais mit un point d'exclamation à la fin... mais bon Sasuke n'est pas une personne normale, il faut pas lui en vouloir...)

**Naruto :** On va voir!

Et ils partirent se battre et ne revinrent jamais...

FIN du manga Naruto

Rectification : Et ils partirent ENFIN se battre et revinrent plus tard dans l'histoire sans avoir eu le temps de régler ENFIN leur problème (et c'est pour cela que le manga continua même si j'aimerais bien que ce cas soit enfin réglé mais pas que le manga finisse).

**Kanda :** Je trancherais en deux toutes les personnes qui ont dit, qui disent ou qui diront que je suis avec le Moyashi...

**Allen :** C'est ALLEN, bakanda!

A ces mots et en trois secondes, tous le monde s'est espacé d'eux et de l'aura meurtrière qui se dégage d'eux.

**Lavi :** et moi je veux être avec la plus belle fille du monde! *se fait tirer par l'oreille*

**Bookman : **Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça, Lavi!

**Lavi :** Ouille! Tu fais mal vieux panda!

Et c'est ainsi que l'auteure se dit que Lavi court vite et Bookman aussi.

**Road **: Moi, je veux être avec Allen!

**Lenalee :** Non, moi!(o_O Lenalee jalouse! On aura tout vu!)

A ces mots bien sur, l'oreille de Komui a tilté et l'auteure et actuellement en train d'admirer son sister-complex.

**Komui : **Lenalee!!!!!Non!!!!!(Oula!Il en faut beaucoup des points d'exclamation! Encore, vu la scène je me demande si ça suffit...) Comment a tu pu faire ça à ton grand frère? *s'accroche à la jambe de Lenalee*

**Lenalee :** Nii-san... *entends Road qui hurle qu'elle va avoir Allen pour elle toute seule*...tu sais...*montre Road*... cette fille veux se marier avec moi!

**Komui :** Quoi?! *sort la télécommande à Komulin* Massacrez-là!

Et c'est ainsi que l'on découvrit que Road court très vite, qu'elle a une bonne endurance, que Komui n'hésiterais pas à tuer tous les gens de la planète pour « protéger » sa petite sœur, que Lenalee peut être TRES jalouse, que Road n'a pas de chance et que surtout désormais l'auteure admirerais Komui qui malgré tous ses échecs, malgré que personne le soutiennent pour ce projet, malgré que tous le monde veux les démolir, continuait à construire des Komulin et avait réussi à en sauver une dizaine.

**Tiky : **Pourquoi les gens ne représente que mon côté noir? J'ai aussi un côté blanc!!! Et c'est ça qui rends ma personnalité autant intéressante!!! Alors, si l'on supprime l'une de mes faces, ma personnalité n'est plus du tout intéressante!!!

**David :** On veux apparaître plus souvent!

**Jasdero : **Hin hin! Plus souvent!

**Skin :** Je veux des sucreries...

**Le compte Millénaire :** Pourquoi je doit toujours être le méchant de l'histoire? *tout le monde se retourne sauf Sasuke et Naruto qui sont parti plus loin pour se battre et trop loin pour entendre le compte (même si je crois pas que cette révélation les auraient bouleversés)*...*silence absolu (même la mouche qui tournait et virevoltait dans les airs en faisant BZZZZZZ se tait et s'est posée)*...*tout le monde regarde le compte bizarrement, même l'auteur*...ben quoi?...c'est pas parce que je veux détruire le monde que je suis forcément méchant...au contraire c'est vous les méchants à vouloir garder ce monde pourrissant et plein de créatures si faibles...*tout le monde se concentre dans une profonde réflexion : « Qui est gentil?Qui est méchant? »*

**Kanda :** Tss... De toute manière les seuls qui sortiront ici vivant seront Lenalee,Bookman et moi.*les noah et le compte comprennent que Kanda n'a pas l'intention de les laisser partir sans les avoir combattu (jusqu'à la mort)*

**Allen et Lavi :** Hein?! Et nous alors?

**Kanda (et ses fameux yeux qui tuent)** : La ferme! Ou je vous tranche en deux!

**Allen et Lavi :** *une énorme goute de sueur dans le dos et la voix tremblante* tu ne peux pas nous tuer... ni le superviseur d'abord! Pas vrai Komui?

**Komui :** Lenalee va être sauvée!!!

**Allen et Lavi **: *pensent* Il ne pense même pas à lui!

**L'auteure :** Euh... a fait... j'ai une question...*tout le monde se retourne vers elle meme Sasuke et Naruto reviennent (si ils n'étaient pas revenus tout à l'heure c'est pas parce qu'ils n'avait pas entendu, contrairement à ce que l'auteure a cru mais parce que cela ne les concernaient pas)*Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi? J'ai rien écrit!

**Naruto :** Il nous fallait quelqu'un...

**Road :** ...et c'est tombé sur toi!

**Allen :** Tu est aussi coupable que les autres!!!

**Komui :** *menace l'auteure avec ses Komulins* Dis-nous avec qui tu voulais nous mettre!!!

**Kanda :** Parle! Ou je te tranche en deux!

**Lavi :** *bas, à Allen* Tiens! Il a changé de phrase!

**Kanda :** La ferme! Ou je vous tranche en deux!

**Lavi :** *toujours bas, à Allen* Ah non en fait...

**Kanda :** *leur lance un regard encore plus noir* Tu as dit quoi, morveux?

**Allen et Lavi : ***une gigantesque goutte de sueur dans le dos* euh...rien...

**L'auteure :** En fait,*tout le monde se (re)retourne vers elle* ce n'était pas ma première priorité mais la deuxième...Ma première, c'est...

**Tous (sauf peut-être un ou deux):** C'est quoi? *se préparent tous à tuer l'auteure*

**L'auteure **: *baisse la tête* ce que je veux juste...

**Tous (sauf peut-être un ou deux):** ???

**L'auteure :** c'est que... *relève la tête, un immense sourire sadique collé au lèvres*vous souffriez **TOUS **et qu'il y est beaucoup de **SANG** partout, le **VOTRE**!!!!!*éclate d'immense rire sadique***M****OUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**

**Tous :** *se sauvent comme ils peuvent en jurant qu'ils n'irait plus jamais protester*

Seul Kanda reste, malgré la psychopathe se trouvant devant lui (car, en effet ce ne sera pas demain la veille où l'on verra Kanda fuir).

**L'auteure :**Mmm...Il y en a encore un...*sourit sadiquement*J'ai une idée pour toi... Je vais t'inscrire dans un centre de vacances en temps que seul responsable ; il n'y aura aucun autre adulte, même pas pour le ménage ou la cuisine; c'est toi qui devras le faire; comme ça tout le monde t'appelleras **« Yu » **tout le temps!** B**ien sur les armes sont interdites ainsi que la maltraitante des enfants. Et aussi, un autre responsable qui n'est autre que ton mari rejoindras la colonie, Allen.

Kanda qui hésitait entre fuir et sa fierté depuis tout à l'heure, se sauve en courant au dernier mot!

_Depuis ce jour, les personnages de mangas acceptèrent le sort que leur réservait les fanficeuses. Ils se consolèrent en se disant que ça pouvait être pire car ils savaient qu'un jour l'auteur qu'ils avait rencontré ainsi que d'autres psychopathes se mettraient à écrire et que là ça irait vraiment mal pour eux ..._

_**FIN**_

Épilogue :

_Dans une cabane isolée; au milieu d'une forêt obscure:_

**Allen :** Tu as fuis!!!

**Kanda :** La ferme, Moyashi! Je te signale que toi aussi!

**Allen :** Moi je vous ai suivi, bakanda!

De l'électricité se fait sentir dans l'air...

**Lavi :** Mais comment vous faites pour vous disputer alors qu'on est poursuivis pas une psychopathe sanguinaire!

**Allen et Kanda :***regard qui tue* La ferme! Ou je te tranche en deux!

**Lavi :***mort de peur*euh...oui oui!*pense*Je me demande qui est le plus effrayant : eux ou la psychopathe?

La porte s'ouvre; tout le monde se retourne vers la personne qui l'a ouverte :

**L'auteure :** Vous voilà !!!

**Tous (SANS exception pour une fois) :**!!! *s'enfuient en courant*

_Tout en courant:_

**Kanda :** Tu disais, Moyashi?

**Allen :** Ferme-là et cours!

**Kanda :** *sort Mugen* A qui tu parles là, Moyashi?

L'électricité se fait sentir encore plus...et disparaît tout d'un coup à la phrase de l'auteur!

**L'auteure : ***leur court après*Revenez! Mais revenez! Je ne vous ai encore rien fait!

**Allen :** Justement!

**Kanda :** Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée... Tss...


End file.
